I'm going to space
by Asiramx
Summary: Throughout Apollo's life, People said that he cannot become an astronaut, they said he cannot go into space. But what if he can? An AU story.
1. Chapter 1

Space Core (Apollo) Fact Core (Craig)

* * *

><p>Apollo has been obsessed with space ever since he was little, He would play with his favorite toy, an astronaut. He loved his astronaut so much; he would carry it everywhere he went. Everybody would laugh at him because he loved space so much; they would make fun of him and insulted him. He would sit in a corner bringing his toy astronaut close to him.<p>

Apollo has yellow hair and blue eyes, and he was 8 years old. His room was decorated with space stuff, Space bed, Space poster, Space toys. Space everything.

"One day, I'm going to space. No one will stop me!"

He would always be alone, no one supported him, and even his own brother did not believe he would go to space.

Apollo was heading home with his brother Craig, Craig was a smart kid for his age, he was top of his class, and always stated the truth. Well sometimes...

"Apollo, why must you waste your time talking about going to space? It's not going to happen."

Apollo looked down at the ground, "You're wrong."

"I'm wrong?" Craig laughs at him, "I'm always right. Apollo and you know it."

"I'm going to space; I'm going to become an astronaut."

Craig sighed at his brother, Apollo was stubborn like his mother; their mother loved space and had gotten Apollo into space as well, and it also explains why his little brother got his name.

"Dad, says you're not going to space"

Apollo looks up at Craig and smiles, "I'm going to space, Dad can't stop me."

"You are only going to space, because of mom." Craig said, groaning at him.

"I'm going to space, Mom will be proud of me! Why can't you be proud of me too?" Apollo started to cry, "I wish mom would come back! Why did she have to go? She would always tell me that I'm going to be an astronaut! Why can't you be the same?"

"Because, I'm always right Apollo!" Craig yelled at him.

Tears streamed down Apollo's face, he runs away from Craig as fast he can.

"Apollo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Apollo (Space Core) Craig (Fact Core) Curiosity will also make an appearance; I just need to find a name for her. Any suggestions? Oh and they are all humans, Remember this is an AU. More chapters will be coming soon. Dont worry I have a plot *Grins*<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma (Curiosity core) Apollo (Space core) Craig (Fact core)

* * *

><p>That argument with his brother took place 10 years ago, today. Apollo is 18 years old and is an employee at Aperture science. He looked down at his paper work and sighed. He was doodling again; drawing space again. Oh how much he wanted to go to space; but it took a detour, His father forced him to get a job. Apollo didn't mind much, He thought that Aperture would help him become an astronaut soon. Since he sees's people getting launched into space all the time. But the only flaw about this job is that his older brother worked at Aperture too. This annoyed Apollo greatly...<p>

"Drawing space again, I see"

Apollo looked up to see Craig, he groaned a bit at his presence. "Can you go away? Can't see you see I'm busy?"

Craig shook his head in disapproval, "Apollo, You need a new hobby."

Apollo growled at him, but then he sighed; not wanting to fight with his older brother.

"What do you want?"

"The paperwork, Apollo"

Apollo grabbed a thick stack of paper and gave it to him. "All 100 pages are done, now would you please leave me be?"

Craig looked through the papers, and then looked back at Apollo, he smiled at him; he was satisfied with Apollo's work today. He headed towards the door. "Oh and One more thing."

Apollo groaned. "What?"

"We have a newcomer; she's going to be working in your unit"

Apollo looked at Craig, A new employee? Impossible. It was hard to get a job at Aperture. More than 7,000 people apply every year; a huge amount of them get rejected because they weren't experienced enough to work here. Craig was one of the few lucky ones, But Craig and his father felt that Apollo should work at Aperture Science as well, so he pull some strings so that Apollo can work.

"What's her name?"

Craig looked at his clip board, looking for a list of newcomers. He soon found it and studied her name. "Her name is Emma"

Apollo sighed a bit, "Alright. Is that all Craig?"

Craig nodded. "Yep, enjoy your lunch break."

Craig left the office, leaving Apollo alone, Apollo grabs his things and went to a coffee machine, and he waited a bit while his coffee was being made. Once the machine finished making his Coffee, he made his way back to his office.

_"Mommy, right I'm going to Space? _

_His mother smiled at him warmly. _"_Yes, Son. You are going to be an amazing astronaut."_

_"Everyone says otherwise, Mommy"_

_His mother frowned at him and brings him close to her chest, "They're wrong. You follow your dreams Apollo, Do you hear me?"_

_Apollo looked up at his mother and smiled. "Okay, mommy."_

_"Good now, off to bed my little astronaut"_

"HEY!"

Apollo was snapped out of his thoughts to see a girl covered in coffee stain, his eyes widened and he immediately rushes to her aid.

_"_I-I'm really sorry, Miss"

The girl looked at Apollo and smiled; she had short brown hair and brown eyes, and was shorter than Apollo. She was wearing shirt and a skirt that was up to her knee's...

_"_Oh it's alright; I'll have this cleaned up"

"Let me help you, Stay here." Apollo ran to a cabinet and pulled out a T-Shirt containing Aperture's logo, he came back to her, handing the T-Shirt over to her, she thanked him.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Apollo"

She giggled, "My name is Emma. Nice to meet you."

Apollo smiled at Emma, he grabbed her hand and shook it. To Apollo she was pretty and very nice, he was more than happy to be working with her.

"Let me go change, I'll be right back" Emma went to the bathroom and changed her shirt, she meet her co-worker who was rather nice other than some people in here. She liked him already; she will enjoy working with him. He can probably show her around the work place, which would be helpful. Emma soon left the bathroom and spotted Apollo doodling, she leaned over to take a look.

"What are you drawing?"

Apollo smiled. "Space"

"Why are you drawing space?" Emma asked.

"Because I always wanted to go to space."

"You want to become an astronaut?"

Apollo nodded. "Yes"

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Emma shouted. "I want to go to space, if you become an astronaut. Can you take me to space with you? I want to see what it's like to be in space! Can you imagine what space is like? Because I can. Sort of"

Apollo blinked. "Uh, sure."

Apollo blinked, never would he have thought Emma would be this supportive, people would always turn him down every time he talked about becoming an astronaut but not Emma, and she supported him all the way.

"You promise?"

"What?"

"Do you promise to bring me to space?"

Apollo smiled. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Link-Kara's Note: Curiosity Core (Emma) Craig (Fact Core) Apollo (space core) another chapter will be posted soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Link-Kara's Note: While I do appreciate the fav's and all but, I would love it if you guys reviewed it as well. Sappy chapter ending. BEWARE!  
><strong>

(Apollo) Space core, Craig (Fact core) Lisa (Morality Core) Emma (Curiosity Core)

* * *

><p>"I see you met my brother, Emma."<p>

Apollo turned around to his big brother Craig who had just entered the office; Craig looked at the two and adjusted his glasses a bit.

Apollo sighed, "Hello, Craig."

Emma blinked in confusion. "This is your brother, Apollo?"

"Unfortunately, Yes"

Craig glared at his brother, He shook his head at him and He turned his attention right back to Emma.

"Apollo is going to take me to space, Craig. Isn't that exciting?"

Apollo winced; she wasn't supposed to tell him that. Now he is going to have to hear Craig's scolding, But Craig did not say anything to him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Did he now? You know. Apollo has a wild imagination."

Emma grinned at Craig. "Well, it's good to have a wild imagination. Just look at our boss, Mr. Johnson"

Craig rolled his eyes at her, "Mr. Johnson has been dead for over 15 years"

Apollo smiled at Emma, he was glad that Emma was defending him. But why is she doing this? No one came to his defense except for his mother. But nobody can win an argument with Craig. He was smart like that. But in this case Emma was winning.

"Well, he was a great role model and his wild imagination got him famous" Emma pointed out. "Why can't you believe in your brother?"

Craig sneered at her, "Because his crazy ambitions is going to have him locked up in an insane asylum, you should see him when he has his meltdowns."

"Enough."

Apollo was shaking, he clinched his fists tightly; he was trying to restrain himself from punching Craig in the face. Emma noticed that Apollo is getting angry; she goes over to him and grabs his hand.

"Don't" Emma said.

Craig scoffed, "You see what I mean?"

Apollo growled. "SHUT UP!"

"Well, it's true."

Apollo had enough; He had enough of his brother constantly bullying him. He had enough of Craig crushing his dreams; He punched Craig in the face and bolted out the office. Emma followed Apollo soon after.

Craig stood there stunned.

"Well, that was entertaining".

Craig looked up to see a girl with black hair with dark purple eyes, her skin was tanned and she wore a lab coat, she was leaning against the door.

"Oh, Hello Lisa"

Lisa chuckled. "You two had a fight again?"

Craig grabbed a tissue from the tissue box and wiped his bloody nose. "Yeah, this time a little more violent"

"Well, you started it"

Craig gets up and trashes the bloody tissue away. "Why are you here?"

"I need you to approve paper work for a test subject" Lisa said.

Craig groaned. "Can't Richard do it?"

"My brother? No. He's busy smoking a cigarette"

"As always, you know cigarette's can mess up your lungs"

Lisa frowned, "Tell Richard that."

Craig sighed. "Alright, let's go to my office." He got up and left Apollo's office. He was rather surprised about Apollo punching him like that, he thought he would never have the guts to do it, but he does.

* * *

><p>Apollo was wiping his tears, he was such a crybaby; he always was a crybaby ever since he was a child, but crying in front of Emma was unacceptable.<p>

"Thanks, Emma."

Emma smiled at him. "You're welcome, Apollo."

"I'm sorry you had to see me act that way"

"It's no problem, Apollo"

Apollo sighed a bit and shook his head. "No, it isn't"

Emma sighed and hugged him. "How about we go out for a lunch break? Just me and you"

Apollo perked up almost immediately. "Sure!"

Emma knew this would work and she grabbed his hand, she smiled warmly at him and pulled him along.

"So what's space like?"

Apollo blinked. "What a random question."

"Tell me; are there a lot of planets? What's in space?"

"To tell you the truth I don't really know." Apollo said. "I mean, you have to see it for yourself to actually know."

Emma giggled. "I will know, because you're taking me to space"

Apollo blushed at this, but looks away trying to hide his blush. Emma pulled him to a nearby park and has him sit on a bench, She smiled and brought out a brownie from her bag; she grabbed a plastic knife and cut it in half. She handed the brownie over to Apollo. He takes the brownie and smiles back at her.

"Thank you so much" he said to her very gratefully.

"You're welcome."

"I need to repay you back"

Emma chuckled. "You can re-pay me by taking me to space with you…That's all I want from you.


End file.
